A Vampire Story: The begining
by Ravenshika
Summary: In a normal world there is also fantasy. Vampires are rare and are not effected by sunlight do not effing sparkle . Omen, the main character is been given a task to protect and teach a young woman in the arts of magic.


**Disclamer: I DO own every word of it, including all the characters and the story line**.  
**I wanted to share it with all the people who are willing to read it. Please review. Enjoy.**

A dark mysterious night, covering the whole city. Dark clouds above the city and the mist swollowing the whole town. Tall buildings all close to one another. Some are connected and some are not. People walking past each other, not noticing the changing times. They complicated it so much that even they found it difficult to survive. There, leaning on the wall under a broken streetlight, he stood with his legs and arms crossed. The man's clothes were black with a hoodie cloak on top of them that was the same color. The hoodie was covering his head and the cloak itself was almost to his anckles. It was made out of special leather, which noone have ever seen before. The black color hid him in the night. The mist lifted up and he started walking. People were walking past him, some not even noticing the shadow passing by. There were mostly young people. A lot of discos and bars nearby but he wasn't interested in that. After a while he turned into a bar and sat at an empty table. With his legs crossed he pulled down his hoodie. At that very second he got the attention of a group of women who were sitting in a corner and drinking too much alcohol for their age. The man was very handsome with medium black-blond hair, spiked only in the back, but a little longer in the front. His expression was very innocent but most of the time it was emotionless. Suddenly a waitress appeared.  
»Good evening stranger, what are you having?« she asked politely and winked a little.  
»A glass of water, thanks,« he answered while looking away.  
Immediately another girl appeared right when the waitress left. She wa s dressed in a short skirt and blause. Her hair was red, obviously dyed, not to mention that she was underage.  
She sat down at his table and leaned forward to him. He was still looking away.  
»So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to make you tell me?« said the young girl.  
»Omen...« he replyed not even caring.  
»Well aren't you going to ask me by my name?« she said, slightly annoying already.  
»No,« was his dirrect answer. Omen was staring at a man dressed in a suit who was obviously full of money. He was wearing sun glasses even thou they were inside. He had female company but not by his own choice. Prostitutes, a common thing in Amsterdam. The girl was getting impatient.  
»Im talking to you. Want to have me? Im really cheap,« She was a prostitute aswell. Omen kept on staring at the well suited man, not saying a word.

»Are you gay?« She asked again.

»Yeah..« His answer was very straight forward.

»Oh, well in that case I got some friends you might be interested in.« She did not give up.

»I'm not interested, so go away!« He finally looked at her with his blood red eyes thatscared her a bit.

The red haired girl backed off, almost tripping on her own two feet while walking away fast. He needed to get her away and at the same time wondered if it was true. The man in the black suit noticed Omen and knew right away why he was there. The music in the bar turned louder and the room darkened a little. The waitress returned with the glass of water but Omen wasn't seating anymore. The black suited man noticed it. He stod up quickly and through the back door. He was headed down the alley towards the train station that was located a couple of blocks away. The man ran the whole way without looking back. It was starting to rain again. There were olny few seats under the roof of the train station. It was an old station, with no insides. There, the man stoped and looked around while nervously liting a cigarette. A shadow appeared behind him.  
»Long time no see... Omen,« said the bald man. He had followed him with no problem at all, like a ghost.  
»Indeed.« The man turned around.  
»What? No hug?«  
»Ray... You know why I'm here. The council wants to see you.« Ray was getting nervus.  
»L-look. We're old friends right? Can't this slip?«  
»You killed an underage human, that is a serious offence.« Omen had watched how Ray was chewed stiffly on his cigarette, scared. They stood there for few seconds in silence.  
»Either I take you to the council, or I end it here,« said Omen with a very serious voice and took off his hoodie.  
A sword appeared in Ray's hand out of nowhere. The cigarette was still in his mouth.  
He started running towards Omen like a mad man, trying to cut thru him. He missed every single time he swung with the sword.  
»Even if you manage to hit me, you still won't kill me.«  
»S-shut up! I had no choice, I was going to die, I had to kill that boy!«  
»There's always a choice.«  
Omen jumped towards Ray while he was standing still and knocked the blade out of his hand, turning him around. Then he grabbed his hands and twisted him behind his back so that he couldn't move.  
»You know... Smoking will kill you,« said Omen and bit Ray on the neck. The cigarette fell from his mouth on the floor and he wasn't able to stand up by himself anymore.  
Omen was a vampire and so was Ray. Vampires weren't just a myth. They were real. The truth is that they existed but in complete secrecy.

Vampires weren't allowed to kill other humans. Instead they would feed of off specially made blood pills. To prevent such chaos the council chose a select group of vampires that would be vampire hunters. Old myths labeled them as creatures of the darkness that fear crosses and are hiding in shadows, unable to go into sunlight. That of course was not true. They were just like humans except for their thirst for blood and higher speed and strength. Some could also perform magic, like Ray.  
When Omen was done, Ray was starting to disappear. He picked up Ray's unfinished cigarette and inhaled a drag of smoke. The rain stopped again. With his hoodie back on, the full man left the scenery whipping his mouth which was covered with blood.  
After a few minutes of walking down the empty road he received a text message.

"_Meet me in the club, as soon as possible._"

The message deleted itself in about 20 seconds from when reading it. As soon as he had read it, he knew from who it was even thou it was an unknown number. In the city there were hundreds of different clubs but only one of them was special. Omen made his way back to the center of the city, which was still full of people. The club was located in an alley of a restaurant. Some stairs leaded downstairs. There were almost 40 stairs to be exact. Down there was a door and in front of it a man, big and strong protecting it from the wrong people. The wrong people meaning the ones that do not understand the supernatural. The big man saw Omen walking down the stairs and immediately put his hand behind him, like he was reaching for something. "Don't whistle." said Omen. The guard moved out of the way.

Omen got it right and the guard let him thru, without hesitation. It was some kind of password, always different and only known to those who are supposed to be there. Once the door behind him closed, he was walking through a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a big room full of tables, a stage and a long bar. Red lights were lighting the place. Behind the tables were all sorts of creatures. Some were vampires, humans with certain abilities and some were just monsters disguised as humans. Similar to Goths, children of the night, but nothing to offensive. It was similar to a cliché movie. This was nothing like it. There was no one on the stage, but instead a jukebox playing Nine inch nails.

A perfect band for such a scenery. Omen walked past the bartender who was always cleaning the glasses and slightly looked at him with his eyes without moving his head. A door at the right side of the bar opened when he stopped in front of it. The door opened on its own. Inside there was a man sitting behind a desk. There were seats all around the walls with a man in an expensive suit sitting near the door playing with a coin. Behind the desk on which were some bottles and a lap top sat a black man, wearing a dark blue suit with a fedora hat of the same color. He was chewing on a cigar and hiding his eyes under his hat. They called him Father D. Not only was he the owner of the bar but he was also the soul keeper. When a person dies, Father D. takes your soul to another place. But, if you have died with regret or being killed you are given a chance to prove yourself. If you succeed, you have the right to walk among the living again, as a hunter. Being a hunter means keeping the balance of good and evil on earth by disposing of creatures that attack humans for their own game. Humans must never know about the dark side. They wouldn't understand, there would be fear and chaos.

Omen sat on the chair in front of the table and pulled down his hoodie. He did it almost every time when he was in doors.

"So. What's new?" he asked slightly sighting. Father D. blew the cigar smoke from his mouth in the air and looked at him with a very small smile.

"Right down to business I see. You did very well on your last job. Quick and quiet."

"I'd say thanks, but I know you don't really care about how the job is done."

"Your right." The man grinned a little.

"I have another job for you. Well, its not really a job. It's a request."

"A request?"

"Yes. There is a girl who is very talented in the dark arts. She doesn't know about us, she doesn't know about anything at all."

"So why protect her?" asked Omen, interrupting him.

"Her spiritual power level is almost close to mine. She has the power of a soul keeper and more."

"But how is that possible?"

"Powers can be passed on. But the fact that she doesn't know about them, makes her an easy target of an enemy. If a soul keepers power is taken, someone could bring back anyone who has passed on. That could lead to destruction" He was getting upset, even the tone of his voice changed.

"We already send four of our men to protect her. Only one survived."

"How can you protect her. Didn't she see anything?"

"Apparently not. They protected her in a way she wouldn't notice that she's in danger."

Father stood up and started walking around in the room.

"Protecting her, it can take forever" said Omen.

"That's why we need to teach her everything. How to use her power and more."

"And you expect me, to teach her that?"

"We have no choice. You're the best and were running out of time."

Omen stood up as well and lighted a cigarette.

End of part 1


End file.
